


Alright

by ThunderDragonfruit



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Temporary Perceived Character Death (?), it'll make sense once you read it trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDragonfruit/pseuds/ThunderDragonfruit
Summary: Quirrel gets the scare of a lifetime.
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> this is only like my third fic ever so if i made any blatant mistake let me know please

Monomon’s dreaming form floated in the tank of green liquid, waiting. For what, Quirrel didn’t actually know.

Quirrel sat, watching, as the wanderer stood in front of the tank, no doubt preparing for the task they were about to perform. He barely saw the wanderer take some sort of item out of their cloak and wave it before...

The knight promptly fell forward with a resounding  _ Clunk _ .

That was… not what Quirrel had been expecting, to say the least. He supposed this must be their way of completing their task. Performing any sort of magic or ritual or what have you through sleeping certainly couldn’t be the weirdest thing out there; After all, He had limited knowledge of these things. This could be perfectly normal, for all he knew.

But… the wanderer looked rather still, didn’t they? Even though Quirrel sat rather close to where the wanderer lay, he couldn’t make out any movement from their tiny body, as if its functions had completely stopped.

Surely he was just being paranoid. After all, the wanderer had seemed perfectly fine just a minute ago.

...But it couldn’t hurt to check, could it?

Quirrel slowly leaned forward towards the wanderer’s supposedly sleeping form. He reached an arm out to gently feel for a pulse and…

Quirrel’s hand just barely brushed against their black carapace, and he instantly pulled back.

They were  _ freezing _ .

All stops were instantly pulled out. Quirrel frantically felt for a pulse in all of the places he could remember, and upon not finding so much as a twitch, began trying, in vain, to shake them awake, as if jostling someone could bring them back from the dead. Quirrel could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he set their body back down and-

They shifted.

The wanderer, despite all odds, shook themself off and stood, perfectly fine. They turned their head to look at Quirrel, who sat barely a foot away from them.

Before even thinking about what he was doing, he scooped them up into the biggest hug he was sure he had given in months, if not years. The wanderer didn’t object, instead opting to sink into the embrace, still as silent as ever. Their body was still just as cold, and Quirrel still couldn’t feel the pulsations that ran through the body of any living bug, but that was a mystery to be solved (or not) later. For now, he simply enjoyed the fact that his friend was alright. Perhaps not  _ alive,  _ but alright.

**Author's Note:**

> if you noticed that there's no description of monomon disappearing, that's because ghost decided to back out last minute. i did that in my last playthrough haha.
> 
> a friend and i were talking about how it would be near impossible to distinguish ghost sleeping vs being dead. obviously if they were dead their body wouldn't stay together, but most other characters don't know that. it's unlikely that they'd have a pulse (and i checked. bugs have pulses.) or any sort of organs for that matter since they're made out of weird experimental liquid, and it would be unlikely for them to need to breathe for the same reason. and they can't close their eyes, sooooo...
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic go check out "decisions, decisions" by my friend strawberrycoolatta (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097577/chapters/68843085) it's basically this but extended (dw they didn't steal anything from me i gave them full permission to use the idea)
> 
> again if you see anything wonky i should fix tell me.


End file.
